


Phone Numbers and Private Moments

by greyraven



Series: The Musketeers Gym [3]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 22:03:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6677032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyraven/pseuds/greyraven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Constance notices something different about Athos and tells Anne. Then the information finds its way to Aramis and Porthos and all the conversations end with the same conclusion. </p>
<p>But they do not know everything. Some moments are private, and meant only for two people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Alright, so this first part is only a conversation in texts that I first wrote for fun. Then a story came out of it, at my own surprise. That would be part two. 
> 
> I'd like to thank my friend  DJayJay  for helping me start part two as my creativity was not on my side at that time. He's great!

From : Constance

To : Anne

 

[6.50am] Athos has a crush.

 

From : Anne

To : Constance

 

[7.01am] What ? Constance it's 7am.

 

From : Constance

To : Anne

 

[7.03am] And I'm telling you : ATHOS HAS A CRUSH.

 

From : Anne

To : Constance

 

[7.05am] I love you, you know I do, but it's my day off and I went to bed 3 hours ago.

 

From : Constance

To : Anne

 

[7.07am] I love you too. And I'm sorry but this is major. Athos. Crush. IN THE SAME SENTENCE.

 

From : Anne

To : Constance

 

[7.08am] Fine, and a crush on who exactly ?

 

From : Constance

To : Anne

 

[7.09am] d'Artagnan obviously.

 

From : Anne

To : Constance

 

[7.11am] That's … no, no way.

 

From : Constance

To : Anne

 

[7.13am] Yes I swear he's got this look everytime d'artagnan is in the room Anne this is happening

 

[7.14am] I mean d'Artagnan pretty much had a crush on Athos from day 1 but

 

[7.20am] Anne

 

[7.22am] Say something

 

[7.23am] You fell back asleep didn't you

 

From : Anne

To : Aramis

 

[1.15pm] Hey can I ask you something ?

 

From : Aramis

To : Anne

 

[1.16pm] What's wrong ?

 

From : Anne

To : Aramis

 

[1.18pm] Nothing, don't worry ! Did Athos tell you anything about his life lately, did something happen ?

 

From: Aramis

To : Anne

 

[1.20pm] Oh my god something happened didn't it I leave for 3 days and shit happens is he okay did he drink

 

From : Anne

To : Aramis

 

[1.21pm] Aramis, calm down as far as I know he didn't drink and he's perfectly fine

 

[1.23pm] It's just Constance … Constance thinks he has a crush on d'Artagnan

 

From : Aramis

To : Anne

 

[1.24pm] what the fuck

 

From : Anne

To : Aramis

 

[1.26pm] I know that was my reaction but I thought about it and he does act different around him

 

[1.27pm] didn't he tell him about his drinking like a week after he got here ?

 

From: Aramis

To : Anne

 

[1.31pm] He did but there's no way Anne. Athos hasn't been in a relationship since … well you know who. He doesn't want to.

 

From : Anne

To : Aramis

 

[1.34pm] I know but it's not like he can control it or anything and they're not in a relationship they just have a crush on each other

 

From: Aramis

To : Anne

 

[1.40pm] Holy shit Anne I think you're right

 

From : Anne

To : Aramis

 

[1.41pm] I KNOW

 

 

From : Aramis

To: Porthos

 

[2pm] PORTHOS WE HAVE A SITUATION

 

From: Porthos

To : Aramis

 

[2.03pm] WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO

 

From: Aramis

To : Porthos

 

[2.04pm] Nothing ! It's Athos !

 

From : Porthos

To : Aramis

 

[2.05pm] WHAT THE FUCK DID HE DO

 

From : Aramis

To : Porthos

 

[2.08pm] HE'S FINE ok at least I think well unless you consider the fact that he has a crush on d'Artagnan a bad thing

 

From : Porthos

To : Aramis

 

[2.10pm] That's it ? Aramis I already knew about this it's fucking obvious

 

From : Aramis

To : Porthos

 

[2.11pm] wait what

 

From : Porthos

To : Aramis

 

[2.15pm] Come on he's always stealing glances at him and the other day i saw him almost fully smile at something d'Artagnan said

 

From : Aramis

To : Porthos

 

[2.16pm] Athos smiles that's not proof

 

From : Porthos

To : Aramis

 

[2.19pm] Not like a half smile, the way he does, like an actual smile

 

From : Aramis

To : Porthos

 

[2.25pm] well fuck

 

 

 

From : Athos

To :

 

[8.34pm] Was it just me or was Constance staring at me all day ?

 

From : Anne

To : Athos

 

[8.37pm] I'm sorry ?

 

From : Athos

To : Anne

 

[8.39pm] Sorry, I got the wrong contact that was meant for d'Artagnan

 

From : Anne

To Constance ; Aramis

 

[8.41pm] OH MY GOD THEY'RE TEXTING TOO

 

From : Aramis

To : Anne

 

[8.43pm] WHEN DID THEY EVEN EXCHANGE NUMBERS

 

From : Constance

To : Anne

 

[8.43pm] I KNEW IT

 

 

From : Aramis

To: Porthos

 

[8.45pm] They're texting too Porthos what is happening

 

From : Porthos

To : Aramis

 

[8.48pm] We'll just have to see won't we

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The private moments between Athos and d'Artagnan the rest of the group was not aware of.

Athos heard knocking on the door of his fencing room, and turned around to see d'Artagnan coming in. The younger man was absent-mindedly playing with his phone. The screen showed a crack going from the top right to the bottom left. Athos was not surprised in the least ; he had seen d'Artagnan drop his phone several times in the month he'd been working with him.

Athos put away the sword he was holding and d'Artagnan stopped a few feet before him.

“Do you mind if I ask you for something ?”

“Sure, what do you need ?”

D'Artagnan was now tapping his phone on his hand.

“I've been working here for a month so this is awkward. And you're probably going to think I'm stupid.”

“Alright, let me stop you right there : I don't think nor will I ever think that you are stupid.” He would never think that.

“Oh, wait until you hear this one. Usually I ask for people's phone numbers rather quickly but for some reason I haven't asked for yours yet. When I realized that, I thought it was too late and that it would be weird. Then two days ago happened.”

“You mean the day you came in to work absolutely drenched from the rain because you forgot your badge to get in and had to wait half an hour outside ?” Athos had to admit the scene had been quite funny.

“Yes, I mean _that_ day Athos.”

“I was just making sure.” Athos smirked. And d'Artagnan rolled his eyes, but not without a smile.

“The conclusion being, can I please have your phone number ? You're always here before everyone else, and if it happens again I could just call you. If you don't mind.”

A few seconds of silence went by.

“And when we all go out for lunch, you never know ...” d'Artagnan added.

“No, it's fine, I'm giving it to you. I'm just trying to remember it.” Athos explained.

D'Artagnan was confused.

“I haven't given my number to anyone new in a couple years, I actually need time to remember it. But I've got it now.”

D'Artagnan handed Athos his phone, which he took to put his number in. Then he gave d'Artagnan his phone back.

“There you go.”

“Thanks a lot.”

In the end, Athos was glad d'Artagnan asked. Why exactly, he did not know. It was not like he used his phone very regularly and it would not change much the way they communicated. He still had to contain the smile that threatened to show when d'Artagnan thanked him though. Today, he had taken another step he had not taken in years. All because of d'Artagnan. And what he did not know was that d'Artagnan also had to stop his smile from spreading all across his face at the thought of all the possibilities this small moment opened in front of him.

 

–

 

Athos had been home for the past hour. It was now around 9.30pm, and he had an empty pizza box on the coffee table staring at him. A movie was on on the tv, but it was not anything he was interested in. It simply gave him a bit of background noise.

He stood up and turned the volume up a little, so he could hear it from the bathroom where he was heading. Silence got to him on certain nights, and it was those nights when … He did not like to think about it. Thinking about it, in his mind, was already taking a step backward.

He was brushing his teeth after taking a shower when he heard his phone make a sound. His heart skipped a beat : usually, when he got texts or phone calls at that time in the evening, something bad had happened. He rinced his mouth quickly, and got his phone which was sitting on the couch. It was an unknown number.

 

From : [unknown number]

Hey, it's d'Artagnan, I hope I'm not bothering you! I had a question : would you mind if I assisted to one your lessons ? I just saw fencing on tv and it looks amazing!

 

Well, that was unexpected. The good kind of unexpected, if Athos was to be honest. And in private, he did not have to hide his smile. He saved d'Artagnan's number onto his phone before replying.

 

To : d'Artagnan

I wouldn't mind at all, but my beginners class in on tuesdays.

 

Waiting for an answer, he changed into his pyjamas, and turned off the tv in the living room. He replaced the noise with music in his bedroom, at a very low level. Just enough for him to know it was there. Then his phone rang again.

 

From : d'Artagnan

I'll be there, thanks a lot!

 

Athos frowned and typed another message. D'Artagnan tended to be forgetful, and he probably forgot that piece of information.

 

To : D'Artagnan

Tuesday's your day off, remember ?

 

_Why on Earth would he want to come in to his place of work on a day off, especially for a lesson ?_

 

From : d'Artagnan

Yeah, I know. I'll be there!

 

To : d'Artagnan

Alright, I'll see you then.

 

Athos put his phone away on his bedside table. His last text did not express his confusion at all. D'Artagnan seemed determined to come even on his day off. It was as if he made it his mission to surprise Athos almost everyday. And Athos looked forward to it.

 

–

It was already 8.30pm, and Athos was going to close the gym behind him. He was the last one in the building ; he was doing a last round, making sure everything was alright. It was his unofficial job, as he was the one spending the longest time at work.

Everything seemed fine, up until Athos checked d'Artagnan's room. A pair of gloves were left on the bench. It could have just been the room being messy, like Porthos did sometimes, but all the other pairs were put away. Athos had also seen d'Artagnan using these gloves sometimes and they had things written all over them. He thought for a few seconds, and assumed that these particular gloves had some sort of meaning to d'Artagnan. He decided to take them back home with him, just in case. You never knew when somewhere could be broken into.

That being done, he turned off all the lights, locked behind him and left.

 

On the bus, Athos took out his phone to let d'Artagnan know.

 

To : d'Artagnan

You left your gloves back at the gym, and I assumed they were important to you with all the writings on them so I took them home with me. Hope that's ok.

 

From : d'Artagnan

You are a life-saver! Thank you! I'd just realized I didn't have them, and thought I'd lost them. All my family and friends wrote on them years ago when I broke my wrist and couldn't do boxing for a while. They mean a lot to me. THANK YOU.

 

Athos was always surprised at how easily d'Artagnan gave up some information about his life, how unafraid he seemed to be at the thought of revealing things about himself. He was also glad he got to know him a bit better everyday.

 

To : d'Artagnan

I'll bring them back tomorrow, it's no trouble.

 

From : d'Artagnan

Thanks again, and see you tomorrow!

 

–

 

D'Artagnan was sitting on a train. He had his feet up on the seat, knees against his chest. His arms went around his knees and his head was hiding in his arms. He was trying to control the sobs that threatened to make their way into the world. It was currently one in the afternoon, and he was on his way to Tarbes.

The day had started well enough, a simple, normal day. He'd gone to work around seven, had spent time with his friends – yes, now after a month and a half, he knew he could call them his friends – and had taught his lessons. Up until eleven that is. On a break, between two classes he had received a call from his brother Jean. His older sibling had a very weak voice, and announced to d'Artagnan that their father was dying. He could still hear the words _“he doesn't have much time left … two days at most.”_ D'Artagnan had not thought for a second, and had grabbed his stuff and ran to the train station. Without a word to anyone. He had caught the first train to Tarbes, but he wouldn't be there for another six or seven hours and had to change trains in Toulouse. The journey seemed to him like it was going to be infinite.

Once the sobs calmed, d'Artagnan sat down properly and found his phone at the bottom of his sports bag. He had left work so abruptly, they were most likely wondering what happened. He should warn them, and he did not have to think about who to text. His mind went straight to Athos.

 

To : Athos

Sorry I left in the middle of the day. I got a call from my brother, and … Fuck, he told my father's dying. I had to go get the train. Sorry for leaving all of you without a plan to replace me.

 

He clicked send. It was still lunch break at the gym, so the answer came quickly.

 

From : Athos

Shit, I'm so sorry. Don't worry about us, ok ? Take all the time you need, we'll manage. How are you feeling ?

 

Athos never asked if anyone was okay, or feeling alright. He always asked for what you felt, or if something was wrong when it was obvious. D'Artagnan saw it as a way to show he actually cared about your answer, and to let people know they did not have to say they were fine when they weren't. Right now, he appreciated it even more than usual.

 

To : Athos

I feel like crap. Terrified. I don't know what to expect. And I just don't want to say goodbye. I'm feeling a lot of things at the minute.

 

From : Athos

Maybe being with all your family will help, at least a bit. Just know if you ever need to, you can call me alright ? Or text. Whatever you need.

 

D'Artagnan smiled a little looking at the answer. It was not fixing everything, nothing could, but on a train in the middle of nowhere, it helped knowing he was not alone.

 

To : Athos

Thank you. I'll keep it in mind.

 

It's on that day that the rest of the group _officially_ learned that Athos had d'Artagnan's phone number. They had known for a week before that though.

–

 

It was not two days. His father made it to three days before it was all too much. After that, everything happened as if he was in a daze. There were tears, and hugs, and moments when all he could do was holding his siblings or mother's hand and be present. And it was the same for them. There was a lot of paperwork, a lot more than d'Artagnan could handle without flipping a table and yelling at whoever was telling him it needed to be filled. There was sadness, and pain and anger. Moments of denial, a few seconds during which he was allowed to forget about it all. It always came back though.

Then, it was the day of the funeral. It was not much different than the previous days, except there were more people, and d'Artagnan felt exposed. As if his pain was not so private anymore. His siblings and him held close together, leaning on each other for support and building a wall of protection around their mother. It was the eight of them and her against the world. They made it through somehow.

And they found their way back home. After a while, d'Artagnan was alone in his old bedroom. The first moment of solitude after the day. Had it been a normal day, d'Artagnan would have appreciated the calm and being alone. As it were, the solitude was crushing him, yet he did not feel like talking. So he did the first thing that came to mind : he took his phone and texted Athos.

 

To : Athos

I hope I'm not bothering you. The funeral is over now and I'm alone and I'm not feeling the solitude.

 

It was eleven in the evening, but still, his phone buzzed not a minute after he send his text.

 

From : Athos

I told you you could text me whenever you needed. You're not bothering me. Do you want to talk about it?

 

To : Athos

It was all really weird. People giving me their condolences when they had not been in our life for years. People I didn't even know giving me those eyes of pity … And I still don't feel like it was the last time I saw my dad.

 

From : Athos

Forget about those people. They're not worth it. And sometimes, it takes a while for everything to click, I know.

 

To : Athos

Denial. I should enjoy while it last I guess. I'm not looking forward to what I'll feel when it goes away.

 

From : Athos

It's going to hurt, I won't lie. You'll need time to feel okay again but remember you're not alone. I'll be there. The others will be there.

 

To : Athos

Thank you. I think I'll go to bed now. Night Athos.

 

From : Athos

Goodnight d'Artagnan.

 

–

 

In the end, they text when they see something that reminds them of the other, about an anecdote, something that happened during the day. And maybe someday Athos will text d'Artagnan about the bigger things, the same way d'Artagnan did.

 


End file.
